Boy and Girl
by Winda Kudo
Summary: Sakura marah pada Sasuke karena suatu hal. Tapi bukannya minta maaf, Sasuke malah mengatakan sesuatu ada Sakura. Apakah yang terjadi? dan apakah yang dikatakan Sasuke?/gak bisa bikin summary...


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn: OOC, typo(maybe), shonen ai, gaje, Author abal & gak mutu.**

**Happy reading, readers!**

**Don't forget to RnR.**

**Boy and Girl**

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pink berdiri dari duduknya. Bibir mungil gadis pink berumur 4 tahun itu terlihat mengerucut dengan bibir bawah yang sedikit lebih maju daripada bibir atasnya. Mata emerald gadis kecil itu sedikit berkaca-kaca kerena menahan tangis. Pelukan kedua tangannya pada boneka beruang pink-nya semakin mengerat. Matanya masih setia menatap bocah laki-laki berambut raven yang masih setia pula duduk di ayunan yang berada di samping gadis itu.

"Jadi menurut Sasuke-kun, aku kurang cantik?" tanya gadis itu memecah keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka selama beberapa menit belakangan ini.

Bocah laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu masih terdiam, bermaksud memberi jeda untuk pertanyaan gadis di sampingnya. Mata onyx bocah itu berusaha menatap sunset yang ada di langit sore Konoha. Genggaman tangannya pada besi ayunan masih sangat erat seakan tak ingin melepasnya. "Hn. Menurutku kau sangat kurang cantik." Jawab Sasuke tanpa rasa berperikecantikan sama sekali.

Tes...

Tumpahlah sudah air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh gadis itu. Dengan kaki kecilnya yang dihentak-hentakkan di tanah, ia melenggang pergi. Berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya bingung. Baru saja ia akan berlari pulang, ketika sebuah tangan mungil lainnya dengan cepat menangkap lengan kirinya yang tidak memegang boneka. Gadis kecil itu pun segera menoleh ke arah sang pelaku yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun mau apa?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara yang dibuat semerajuk mungkin. Sedikit berharap jika bocah laki-laki dihadapannya ini mau menarik kembali kata-katanya.

Tapi Sasuke justru hanya diam menatap gadis kecil itu. Matanya menatap liquid cair yang meleleh di pipi bulat gadis itu. Entah refleks atau apa, tangannya yang satu lagi malah menghapus jejak air mata itu. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Sakura." jawab Sasuke. Entah ia sadar atau tidak, wajah Sakura sudah sangat merah sekarang akibat perlakuannya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Perintah Sakura dengan nada suara yang masih dipertahankan agar tetap terdengar seperti sedang sangat merajuk.

"Kau memang kurang cantik, Sakura. Karena wajahmu itu tidak lebih cantik dari hatimu." Ucap Sasuke mantap. Terlihat kesungguhan dalam mata pemuda kecil itu yang membuat Sakura betah untuk menatapnya cukup lama.

Blush!

Wajah Sakura sudah semakin memerah sekarang. Untung saja sekarang sudah sore jadi Sasuke tidak akan melihat dengan jelas semburat merah diwajah Sakura saat ini. "Sa-Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura pelan nyaris berbisik.

"Sakura, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Ucap Sasuke. Matanya masih setia menatap intens Sakura.

Kali ini Sakura juga menatap Sasuke dengan intens. Mulai penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke. "Ya?" Jawabnya.

"Saat kau pulang ke rumah nanti, katakan terima kasih pada ibumu dariku." Lanjut pemuda kecil yang masih berumur 5 tahun itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan mungil Sasuke masih melingkar di lengan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang semakin penasaran dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih padanya karena dia sudah melahirkan seorang malaikat ke bumi ini yang telah menjadi bagian hidupku dan yang suatu hari nanti akan menjadi isteriku." Ucap Sasuke dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar memerah. Sumpah demi apa pun, Sasuke benar-benar malu sekarang. Dengan cepat ia langsung berlari pulang ke rumahnya setelah sebelumnya mencuri sebuah ciuman di pipi kanan Sakura.

Sakura masih bingung dengan kejadian yang terjadi padanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipinya yang telah dicium Sasuke. Rekaman ucapan Sasuke juga terus terngiang di kepalanya bagai kaset rusak. Sedikit ditolehkannya kepala pink-nya untuk melihat Sasuke yang masih terus berlari untuk meninggalkan taman.

"Sasuke-kun..." gumam Sakura pelan. Dan detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Sakura yang berlari mengelilingi taman sambil berteriak kegirangan dan terus meneriakan nama Sasuke. Apakah Sasuke melamarnya untuk menjadi isterinya dimasa depan? Harus iya! Sakura akan pastikan hal itu terjadi! Sugoi!

**The End**

**Bacotan Author:**

**Mohon maaf kalo ada kesamaan cerita. Cerita ini murni ide saya sendiri yang didapat pas saya lagi ngejogrok di teras rumah *curcol mode on*. Waktu itu saya liat ada 2 bocah beda gender yang gak mungkin kakak-adek *sotoy*, lewat di depan rumah saya. Samar2 saya dengar dari pembicaraan mereka, ada kata "kurang cantik" sama "dari hatimu". Nah, pas denger tuh kata2, saya sempat nganga sendiri. Wah, bocah jaman sekarang gombal banget ya, gitu pikir saya. Terus saya menghayal gila deh tentang bocah jaman sekarang. Dan tiba2 muncullah ide yang melatarbelakangi lahirnya cerita ini. Yee! *prok. prok. prok***

**Ah, iya. Makasih buat comment positif buat cerita saya yang sebelumnya. Jujur, saya terharu banget *mewek*.**

**Makasih juga buat bocah2 tidak dikenal yang udah lewat di depan rumah saya, karna kalian lah yang menginspirasi cerita saya kali ini.**

**Dan gak lupa juga, makasih buat yang udah baca cerita saya kali ini.**

**Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, readers...**

**Terima kasih, arigatou, thank you, Danke, gomawo, kamsahamnida. *bungkuk sebungkuk-bungkuknya***


End file.
